To Conquer Fear
by The Emerald Princess
Summary: ...takes bravery, trust, and sometimes the help of a very special person. Brooklyn x OC CHAPTER THREE UP! FINALLY!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Gargoyles is copyrighted and belongs to Disney and Greg Weisman. They are the rightful owners and not me. I am not doing this for profit or any other reason except that I had an idea I wanted to write down.**

**The Emerald Princess**

**Chapter One**

I don't know why I was out so late, but looking back on it, I realize that my temper made me stupid.

Moving can do that to you, you know, especially if you leave behind everything you ever knew.

I guess I should introduce myself. The name's Lissa. I am 16 years old and just moved to Manhattan, New York, from a small Midwestern town. Farm girl meet big city, Big City meet farm girl.

Anyway, the night things changed was the first night after moving there. It had been my first day at the new school and things hadn't gone too well. Not to mention that I had gotten lost on the way home, since my parents couldn't pick me up and I had to walk. Needless to say, I was mad.

"I'm going for I walk," I stated after dinner.

"And cool off that temper of yours while you're at it, young lady," my dad replied.

"Stay in the neighborhood, please," said my mother.

I shut the door before they could say anything else. Neighborhood, ha. The thing my parents didn't realize was that here in the big city, residential areas ran smack into business districts.

As I walked, I tucked my hands into the pockets of my coat. It was February, and still pretty cold. I wandered past the last house on our block, and looked up. I saw a huge building in front of me. It seemed to be a regular office building except for the top. It was beginning to get dark and so I couldn't quite clearly see it.

In cities, sometimes the tops of buildings hold little boutiques and shops. I knew that if I found a new place with interesting fashions I might be accepted at school. Hurriedly, I raced to the doors of the building and went in.

The reception desk at the front was empty. I assumed they were on coffee break or something. I took a quick glance around and saw a stairwell leading up, to my right. I raced up it.

Hopefully, they won't be closed yet, I thought. Finally, I reached the top and a door awaited me. I pushed through it, and stared in awe at what was in front of me.

Instead of a little fashion shop, a castle and its grounds sprawled across the top of the building.

"Okay…," I turned around and reached for the door, thinking that this had been a big waste of time. But then I stopped.

This could still be interesting, I thought. Maybe I'll explore around here for a while.

Idiot.

So I decided to stay. Even though the sun had gone down, and I was cold, I decided to stay.

I meandered around for a while, but I didn't discover anything interesting. I was just about to give up and go home until I heard a noise from an inner corridor. I wandered to it until; I saw a light under a door. I heard voices on the other side.

I debated going in. What if I was trespassing on private property? But then again, what if there really was a shop in there and I was missing out. Selfish, stupid me.

At last, curiosity won out and I twisted the ornate metal handle.

Pushing the door open, I received the surprise of my life.

There, in the room were four creatures of different size, shape, and color. Sprawled in a Laz-e Boy recliner, one was brown and looked to be old, for he had a beard. Another lay like a dog at his feet, with a light blue body. The third sat in front of a TV, apparently mesmerized by a videogame. He was short, bald, and pea green in color. The last sat on the floor reading a magazine that seemed to be about motorcycles. He had long white hair, and brick-red skin.

These appearances I might have overlooked, had it not been for the claws on their hands and feet, the tails, and the bat-like wings. I was instantly terrified, and sorry I had ever opened the door. I was most definitely trespassing.

The door gave a groan as it opened, and all the creatures except the old one turned to look at me. I just froze with my eyes wide in shock. The three that noticed me seemed as surprised as I was.

The old one spoke, "That you Elisa?"

If possible my eyes got even bigger at his voice, and I couldn't breathe.

"Um…Hudson?" The green had a younger sounding voice. "I don't think that's Elisa."

"Eh?" The old one, Hudson, turned and finally noticed me.

I stiffened, as suddenly, the dog-like creature bounded towards me, emitting a low growl.

I gave a muffled squeak, noticing the sharp claws and fangs of the animal and backed away.

Then, I felt my body hit the rough stone wall and I knew I was in trouble.

Turning, I fled, all the while hearing the four creatures scrambling after me.

I ran at a break-neck speed, hurtling through the corridors of the castle. The lighting was dark and I could barely see in places, slowing my escape.

Still I raced on, adrenaline giving me a new level of speed. At last, I managed to retrace my steps enough to get me back outside to the courtyard.

I slowed, gasping for breath, but not hearing any signs of pursuit. Panting, I stopped and turned to look back. Nothing.

"Oh thank Gawd," I breathed. I began to walk backwards, still trying to make sure nothing was there. Just as I was bout to let out a sigh of relief, I bumped into something and felt something encircle me, pinning my arms to my sides in a vise-like grip.

I screamed in surprise and fear, but my voice was quickly cut off as the creature tightened his iron grip. I struggled against the brick-red arms that surrounded me, wildly trying to get free, but to no avail.

"Stop struggling and calm down," said the creature's voice.

I instantly obeyed his command, fearful of what this thing could do to me if I didn't, however, I could not stop my body's violent trembling.

"Don't be afraid," the voice soothed. It didn't sound old, more like a late teenager's voice. "It's okay," he spoke again, "I promise I won't hurt you. I'm gonna let you go now, and maybe we can talk, face to face."

He gently unwound his arms from me, and I immediately went on the defensive. I turned around and braced myself. But, something stopped me.

The genial look on the creature's face, and something in his eyes, was it concern? I didn't let down my guard, but I relaxed a little. What kind of monster would be concerned? Not a bad one, that's for sure.

"I'm Brooklyn," he said gently. "What's your name?"

I hesitated for a minute before replying.

"I'm Lissa."

**RR! **


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! FYI, I only like to answer reviews with questions because otherwise it would take too long and everyone just wants me to get on with the fic. Thanks!**

**Doppleganger33: Hudson mistook Lissa for Elisa because he didn't turn around when she opened the door. I mean, would you expect some random person to open the door to your room, or somebody you knew? As for the family issues, you're jumpin' ahead of me. That's in the chapters to come. **

**The Emerald Princess**

**Chapter Two**

I still wasn't sure what to make of the strange creature before me. I mean, he _had_ said he wouldn't hurt me, but his appearance would suggest otherwise.

Brooklyn rubbed his arm before he spoke. "I'm sorry we surprised you. You kinda gave us a scare too."

"Surprised would be an understatement," I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," I quickly replied.

"Look, I really am sorry about all that. Why don't you come inside and I'll explain."

Brooklyn turned and began to head back towards the castle. However, he must have sensed I wasn't following, because he glanced back at me with a look of worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I-I think I would rather stay out here. Away from your…friends," I said shakily.

Brooklyn's face softened. "They won't hurt you either. C'mon, it'll be okay," he coaxed.

I shook my head. "No way. If I get some answers, maybe, but until then I'm not going anywhere."

The brick-red creature smiled. "You're not very trusting, are you?"

I glared at him, but he merely shrugged and walked over to a stone bench. He sat and gestured to the empty spot next to him.

"Well, aren't you going to sit?"

I shook my head again, but forced myself to move in front of him.

"Suit yourself," he said.

I sighed, but decided to ask the question that had been on my mind since I first saw him.

"What are you?"

Brooklyn closed his eyes a moment before replying. "I am of a race of creatures called Gargoyles. We are stone during the day and flesh and blood at night. Once we lived in Scotland, protecting the humans at night, while they guarded us in the day. Now, we live here, and protect the humans of Manhattan."

I was a little overwhelmed and remained silent after Brooklyn had finished. "Right…so,..umm…who's Elisa?" I finally asked.

"She's one of the first people we encountered," explained the Gargoyle. "She's a detective on the police force."

"Oh."

Apparently realizing that I didn't have any more questions, Brooklyn got to his feet, and folded his wings about him like a cape.

"Alright, now you _have_ to meet everyone else. It's been a while since we met another human besides Elisa."

Seeing the terror in my eyes, Brooklyn spoke reassuringly. "C'mon, it's not like they bite."

Despite the fact that I didn't really trust him that much, I stayed right beside Brooklyn as we returned the room. I shrank behind him when I saw the three other Gargoyles in the room.

"Hey everyone," Brooklyn announced. "I want to introduce our new friend, Lissa."

I gulped in fear, as the older brown Gargoyle stepped forward. Brooklyn moved to the side, and now I had no way to hide.

"We are very pleased to meet you, lass," the brown had a distinct accent. "My name is Hudson."

For some reason, I liked him immediately. Hudson seemed like the type that appeared tough, but was really a big softie. I turned and saw the green approaching.

"I'm Lexington," he smiled. I smiled back. He seemed really nice.

"And that's Bronx," said Brooklyn, pointing to the dog-like creature. Bronx came towards me and I reached out a hand to pet him. He sniffed it, and then allowed me to pat him on the head. Afterward, I turned back to Brooklyn.

"We have two other members of our clan," he stated. "Goliath and Broadway are on patrol tonight, but they'll be back soon. You and I will go to the tower and wait for them."

As I waved goodbye to the others, I had a sinking feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I ignored it as Brooklyn and I wound our way up several flights of stairs to the top of a tower. We finally reached an open circular rampant. I felt the chill night air against my body and shivered, but Brooklyn didn't seem to notice.

"Come look," he called. He leaned out over the wall. "The view from here is spectacular."

"I can't," I replied.

"Of course you can." He turned to face me. "Why not?"

"I just don't want to, okay?"

"Alright, alright." He came back to join me. Shortly, we saw to flying shapes on the horizon. Both were rather large, which served only to increase my tension.

Taking note of my discomfort, Brooklyn moved closer, as if to reassure me. Strangely, his presence was comforting.

"Don't worry," he said quietly. "They like you too."

"I hope so," I answered. "I hope so."


	3. Chapter Three

**On the Notepad:**

**1. My sincerest apologies for not updating in a looooong time. School keeps me busy because I like to do well, so I often don't find time to write very much. Also, I have to say that I have TOTALLY and completely lost my inspiration for this story. But never fear, I don't leave anything half done, and since I've already plotted the story I will finish it. Though it will be more of a chore now……**

**2. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Wow, gives everyone cookies you guys really like it. Shiny eyes Keep up the great job; it helps me create better chapters.**

**3. Also, some people have written me emails requesting to use parts of my story and here is my answer to most of you: As to using lines or other direct similarities to my story NO because I've worked hard to create it. As to using heights or other stuff, I can't stop you there. Such things are common flaws that anyone could have.**

**4. As to Angela and all, I am a bit um….Gargoyle illiterate. I have only seen one or two of the first episodes therefore, please forgive any errors but I'm going with what I have. **

_Disclaimer: I do NOT, NOT, NOT own anything except my own made up characters. Everything else is copyrighted and belongs to Greg Weisman(sp?) and Disney. I am not writing this for profit but merely for a little fun. _

**P.S. I visited NYC in Manhattan for Spring Break. Hopefully I will have better examples of my surroundings and such now. It may make the story more realistic.**

**Chapter Three**

Standing on the tower, I watched as the dark shapes grew in size until they were almost on top of us. I was terrified. Not only did these Gargoyles look larger than the others, but I was sure from Brooklyn's serious expression, that they had some importance. I thought my heart would jump out of its proper place in my chest, I was so scared.

Absently, some part of my mind realized that I had backed up to the tower wall. I noticed that I was bracing myself against it, and that my breathing was rapid and harsh.

Stop that! I angrily told myself. If you tell these…creatures, no they're Gargoyles, that you're scared they'll use that against you. Control yourself scaredy cat!

Taking several deep breaths to calm myself down, I used the wall as support and both Brooklyn and I watched as the two shapes landed in front of us. They stepped into the moonlight and I had to pinch myself to keep from crying out in fear.

The first one was enormous, and had to be at least over seven feet tall. He was the most human looking Gargoyle I had seen, with a purple body and dark hair. His eyes were black, deep and forbidding. The instant I met them, I dropped my gaze. I sensed him appraising me, with those depthless eyes. I shivered and found my self noticing his large claws and how sharp they were.

Telling myself that I was rude, and tearing my eyes away, I noticed the second figure behind the first. He was a bit more robust than the other, with skin of light teal. I held in a snort as I saw his face, with small flaps that stuck out where his ears should've been. He reminded me of a fish with wings. His eyes were brown and his gaze inquisitive, but I quickly averted my eyes to the ground.

Brooklyn's voice broke the uneasy silence that hung in the air.

"Goliath," he nodded to the purple one, "and Broadway," he nodded to the other, "I'd like you to meet my new friend, Lissa." A red claw gestured to me, and I managed to force myself to look up, trying to keep my calm and tell myself that they were not monsters.

Something in the purple Gargoyle's face softened when he looked at me, maybe it was my fear, or maybe it was just an instinct.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lissa," he spoke with a voice that rumbled like distant thunder. Not ominous, not yet anyway. He held out a large claw.

I was stunned. He wanted me to shake his hand…er…claw? But I couldn't be rude.

"It's nice to meet you, as well, Goliath," I said softly. Gingerly I took the outstretched claw and shook it. The name definitely suited him, I thought.

I dropped my hand, just as the other Gargoyle charged forward. I jumped back, towards Brooklyn.

"I'm Broadway, nice ta meet ya!" he said enthusiastically.

I gave him a shaky smile and nodded. "Hi Broadway."

"We must speak with the others," Goliath said and folded his wings about himself cape-like, as Brooklyn had. The two Gargoyles filed past Brooklyn and I; Goliath walking with a distinct authoritive air. I had a feeling that I had just encountered the head honcho around here.

I let out a long breath, slid down the wall, and hugged my knees. Brooklyn let out a soft chuckle. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Goliath has that effect on others," he explained.

Strangely, I felt myself laugh softly in return. "That obvious, was I?"

The corners of his mouth turned up in gentle smile. "Not really. But there were places that I saw some fear slip through."

I looked away and the silence settled around us again.

Suddenly, the quiet was broken by the sharp beeping of my watch, and it was Brooklyn's turn to jump.

"Oh shoot me!" I glanced at the time. "10:00pm! My parents are probably frantic by now! I'm going to be deader than dead!" Noticing Brooklyn I turned to him. "I have to go…um….if I can remember the way home…."

He seemed concerned. "Why couldn't you remember the way home?"

Embarrassed, I felt my face flush. "Well we just moved here, and the city can be rather confusing."

"Ah…hm…well, would you allow me to carry you?"

"Carry me!"

He nodded with sincerity.

I don't think my brain was functioning properly that night. I must've been in shock for me to say something so…out of place.

"O-Okay," I hesitantly replied.

I caught a quick glimpse of a smile, before he moved, quick as a cat, and swept me up bridal-style. Quickly, to save myself from falling, I twined my arms through his mane of white hair and around his neck. His skin was soft, very smooth and warm. I stiffened a bit at his touch, tensing.

"What's your address?" he murmured softly, brown eyes watching me.

Noticing that he was very calm, I replied. "32 East 95th Avenue."

In a swift and smooth motion, Brooklyn leapt onto the ledge separating us from the ground, and I looked down.

I closed my eyes at the dizzying height and a shudder ran through me. My fear almost took over, but I kept my eyes closed tight and huddled closer to Brooklyn's body.

"What's wrong?" he inquired. I kept my eyes shut tight.

"Nothing."

He didn't say a word, but I heard a whooshing-sound and knew that he had opened his dark red wings. I felt a lurch and I knew that we were in the air. I thought of anything but the drop beneath me. I imagined the sound of galloping horses, my favorite animals, and the riding lessons I used to take. But still my body stiffened.

"Hey, hey, it's all right." I felt Brooklyn's hand rubbing my back. "C'mon what's the matter?"

The silence stretched. Finally, I blurted it out in a whisper that I didn't think he would hear with the wind rushing around us.

"I…I'm…afraid of heights."

"More like, scared to death," he chuckled back. I sensed a gentle rocking motion. "It's okay, you can look now, and we're about two houses down from where you live."

Gingerly, I opened my eyes and glanced around. We were back on my street. He lowered me gently to the ground.

"Um…Thanks," I said, a bit embarrassed.

"Nah, it was no prob."

"Oh and about telling anyone….um…you don't need to worry. No one would believe me anyway."

The Gargoyle smiled. "Well…I…I..uh…would like to see you again, if that's okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come to the tower tomorrow at sunset. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

For the first time that night, I actually felt comfortable and at ease. Almost like I was talking to another teen.

I smiled. "Sure."

Turning I ran to my house. But just as I was about to go in, I saw a dark shadow fly overhead, and I waved.


End file.
